


I won't tell if you won't tell

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Series: Ferdibert: Two Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: Love and resentment are closer than Ferdinand or Hubert care to admit. How they went from fighting to making out in a closet is something of a mystery, and neither one is interested in solving that (or examining these feelings too closely) as much as they are continuing. (Inspired by art of the same name on Twitter from R0MBARA, and the link is in the fic notes. Enjoy both/either!)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert: Two Idiots in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724545
Comments: 22
Kudos: 187





	I won't tell if you won't tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rommywommy (rommymena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rommymena/gifts).



> I don't have a problem, I can stop writing Ferdibert whenever I want.
> 
> Inspired by [this artwork on Twitter](https://twitter.com/R0MBARA/status/1233581465235054593)  
> Go love it and comment on it and heap praise on it, please.

Hubert strived to maintain perfect mental clarity at all times. He assessed situations quickly and without emotion. Even in his free time, he studied history, politics, and strategy to improve his analytical ability in service to Her Majesty.

This situation, however, was not only well beyond his comprehension, but a matter he could not have ever predicted.

Ferdinand’s gloved hand rested on the back of Hubert’s neck, gently drawing him in closer in one of few manners he wasn’t already. Two clothed fingers slipped above his collar, leaving electric trails on his skin as the aggravating classmate beneath him took unsteady breaths. The strength of his legs was apparent as they wrapped around Hubert’s, even loosely, and that was only contributing to the arousal between them.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand said, a question—or was it a command?—buried within. Hubert wet his lips before he leaned down and met the demand.

Here, in a little-used closet of the monastery like a foolish teenager ruled by impulse, Hubert was kissing Ferdinand von Aegir. They fought even now for control over the kiss, inexperienced and wanting in equal measure. Ferdinand had an excuse for his part in this poor decision, since he only just turned 18 in their first month at the monastery. Hubert was 20 years old and hardly felt any attraction to anyone in his life beyond simple aesthetics, never mind succumbing to wanton lust borne of the constant challenge Ferdinand presented.

Never one to be silent for long, Ferdinand moaned into the kiss. Firm legs moved up his thighs for a better angle, and Ferdinand’s hand began working at the clasps holding Hubert’s blazer shut.

Hubert drew back only just enough to speak, trying against all hope not to indulge in the intoxicating proximity of Ferdinand.

“Ferdinand, I—we shouldn’t—”

They were near enough to one another that Hubert felt the tension in Ferdinand before his expression fell to the wounded smile. Of course, he’d made a mess of this encounter already. Ferdinand thrived in the social sphere, easily earning the trust and affections of anyone who remained near him long enough. Hubert had more experience in the ways to kill a man than to make out with him in a closet without making him immediately regret it.

He could examine why that mattered to him at another time. Most likely never if he could avoid it.

“Ah. Is this not what you want?”

Hubert let out a breath, trying to decipher how Ferdinand reached that conclusion. “What?”

“If I have misread you, I apologize. I can—” The uncharacteristically shy man beneath him turned as if to get up, and Hubert stayed him with a hand on Ferdinand’s chest without truly having thought that gesture through. Even in the dark, the warmth of those amber eyes turned to him with such delicate hopefulness… As a von Vestra, Hubert had trained to develop an immunity to nearly all toxins known to Fódlan, and it’s the unspoken meaning of that look which threatens his major functions.

“No,” he explained, perhaps too insistently, “We should make an agreement about this before we are too far gone to do so.”

The bubbling chuckle that rolled into a bright laugh made Hubert’s heart quicken both at the prospect of having made Ferdinand laugh and at being _laughed at_ in such a situation. By _Ferdinand_. It crossed Hubert’s mind to stand up himself and leave Ferdinand there to see if he was still so amused, but the source of his annoyance chose to speak before he made a move.

“Hubert, I can hardly recall how we got into this closet considering we originally began with a strained discussion on Adrestian nobility. And just now, we were—” The blush spreading across his face restored Hubert’s pride, and he felt himself grinning at the display. _Much better than his mockery._ “Well, I would say we have already gotten rather out of hand.”

“Then before it gets even farther from us,” Hubert snipped, impatient to settle the matter and continue where they left off if Ferdinand could be brought to see reason. “We must discuss what comes next.”

“Ah. I see you are thinking ahead even now.” His stilted tone and pensive gaze at the sliver of light outside the closet doors suggested that Ferdinand had finally caught up to Hubert’s train of thought. At least until he turned a proud smirk on Hubert. “Impressive, for one who cannot even manage to form their own opinion.”

“I prefer it when you moan.”

“H-Hubert,” the stuttered protest revived Ferdinand’s blush with a vengeance, and he shifted again to settle back in beneath him with his legs still resting around Hubert’s own. In the dark and in this position, Hubert felt oddly at ease—a feeling that typically circled back to his analytical distrust eventually. And yet he remained assured.

He attributed that to the fact that he had spent enough time with Ferdinand by now to know he could be trusted, at least to this extent. It was nothing further than that. If Hubert repeated that to himself enough, he may stall the harsh gaze of his own criticisms for a while longer. At least the duration of this, whatever it was.

“In the momentary reprieve from your senseless rambling, allow me to explain.” Removing his hand from Ferdinand’s chest with some small reluctance, Hubert elaborated. “You and I are known to argue at every possible interval on nearly every matter. We are also sworn to serve Lady Edelgard above all else.”

Ferdinand listened intently, not that he had much else to look at in a dark storage closet, and Hubert did feel a bit unsettled at having his undivided attention like this. The context of it was surely the reason, so Hubert wasted no time in concluding his explanation. “If we are to continue now, we must both swear a vow of secrecy. Otherwise, we end it here and for good.”

Not that they got here in a controlled mindset anyway, but that was another problem for him to properly address later. The fact that Hubert was willing to postpone that in favor of continuing as they were was another item to add to the list as well.

Ferdinand hummed thoughtfully, a shaky hand reaching in the dark to rest on Hubert’s arm.

“Secrets are not my style, Hubert,” he began, and for once, Hubert decided to hear him out until he was finished. “But in this case, I am certain you are correct. Given how we got here, I doubt either of us is in a position to stop and yet, I cannot believe that even as I am the one saying it.”

“Speak for yourself, Ferdinand,” he corrected, his practiced smirk perhaps wasted in the low light. “My discipline far outmatches your own. This could end here if I believed you were incapable of upholding our agreement.”

In a gesture that backfired somewhat, Hubert leaned down to whisper the final part into Ferdinand’s ear, relishing in the faint shudder he was rewarded with. Hardly the first person that Hubert made tremble, but never in a situation like this. If only Ferdinand knew how unique to him this agreement of theirs was.

The offended huff against his neck drew no such response from him—a point of pride for Hubert.

“Your discipline is greater, you say? We shall see about that.” A hand snaked around to press on his waist, holding him in place from drawing back from Ferdinand’s mouth so close to his ear, yet not quite touching. Before he even spoke, Hubert had amended ‘backfired somewhat’ to ‘backfired horribly’. This was a realm of strategy he clearly lacked expertise in. “I will not say a word of this, Hubert, but I will not suffer your attack on my unwavering resolve.”

Suppressing a shiver with a soft laugh, Hubert mocked his claim. “Is that what you so deftly demonstrate whenever Hilda manipulates you into doing her work?”

“That is different!” Ferdinand’s sudden sharpness hurt so close to Hubert’s ear, but it was well worth the victory in their small challenge of whispering to one another. Ferdinand was simply too easy to provoke to truly stand a chance. “You infuriating—”

Hubert turned his head to close the short distance from his mouth to Ferdinand’s, a blatant offense. Few actions irritated Ferdinand more than being interrupted and subconsciously, Hubert tended to avoid doing so as his regretful respect for his opinion grew. In this case, Ferdinand did not seem to mind so much as his words were lost in a contented hum.

Until, in a rush of leg and core strength from years of horseback riding, Ferdinand turned Hubert onto his back as they both rolled over and deeper into the closet. Hubert was accustomed to navigating in the dark, but that particular maneuver required a moment to orient himself afterwards. Ferdinand’s expression registered first, a smug grin proud of the surprise on Hubert’s face and the grip he held on Ferdinand’s upper arm. That remained, but Hubert masked his surprise with a mild scowl (the best he could manage at that moment).

“I have told you a thousand times that it is very impolite to interrupt someone. Whatever shall I do with you now, Hubert?”

He hated how that implication went straight through to his core, burning a blush across his own face. The shadows failed to conceal it, clearly, as Ferdinand blinked at the sight.

“I—” An almost tender smile followed while Ferdinand continued to undo his blazer and evidently, his façade. He leaned down once more, nuzzling where Hubert’s shoulder met his neck, no doubt feeling the shudder from Hubert this time as he spoke. “I see you are as excited as I am to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also please leave comments, even just two words or a thousand hearts, because they make me smile (and also keep writing, that too).


End file.
